Sonic Tilting Trouble
Sonic Tilting Trouble ''(released as ''Sonic's Gravity Crisis in Europe, Australia, and Japan) is a title for the IOS and Android Developed by Christian Whitehead And Published By Sega. It was released on 2017 in Japan, and a year later in the United States. This was the only a few Sega games to feature gyroscopic controls built into apps. Story The story begins with Sonic Relaxing In the green hill zone, he wakes up seeing the News about Professor fuzzy cheeks and his new creation "The Tilting Topaz". Sonic immediately got up from his nap and decided to see the professor, but until his arrival, Dr. Eggman captured him and took control of the tilting topaz. Sonic must stop Eggman otherwise the whole world will be a reclining nightmare. Characters Playable Characters * Sonic * Shadow (Unlockable) * Buddy The Wolf (Unlockable) Non-Playable Characters * Tails * Knuckles * Professor fuzzy cheeks (Debut) * Amy Rose * Uncle Chuck (Debut in game) * Silver Enemies * Motobug * Buzzbomber * Coconuts * Crabmeat * Penguinator * Grounder * Nebula * Chopper Bosses * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Neo-Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Emperor Metallix (True Antagonist) Misc. * Gameplay This is the first ''Sonic the hedgehog ''game in which gravity plays an important role. By tilting the Mobile phone left or right, the game world tilts accordingly. There are only three levels of tilt: normal, left, and right. Fine-tuning of the level of tilt was not present. When the world is tilted, many items such as Chime Balls and Bolders roll downhill, Also Tilting The Wrecking Ball. The player can also make some objects go upside-down by continually changing the tilt direction. Depending on what the Sonic level is in there are obstacles that it can not be passable normally, the player has to tilt the mobile device to get through many impossible obstacles. The game features a bonus game mode, in which you can play Time Attack, Puyo Puyo Tetris and other mini-games, as well as The Medalian Book. At the end of each level, there is a bonus stage, which is an opportunity to play a bonus mission. If Sonic gets 50 rings, he enters the bonus stage. To warp to a Special Stage where the player can try for a Chaos Emerald, The Lamp post Is The Way To Go To The Special Stages. The player must Touch The Lamp Post with the minimum of fifty Rings to one them in order to be taken to the Special Stage. In these special stages, Sonic constantly advances on a halfpipe slope. The player can only move to the left or to the right by tilting the mobile device and performing the rotating jump to jump over obstacles or climb hump points on the bridge. Along the way are the mines, each of which will subtract ten rings from the player's ring count. If Sonic does not have any Ring when hitting a mine, the player leaves the Special Scenario without obtaining an Emerald of Chaos. The player leaves the special stage in a similar way if he has not collected enough rings when he reaches a checkpoint. If the player does not collect enough Rings after reaching a checkpoint, he will leave the Special Stage without obtaining an Emerald of Chaos. After completing the Special Stage and receiving the Esmeralda, the player obtains a Ring Bonus and an Emerald Bonus worth 10,000 points. After obtaining all the Chaos Emeralds, the player can return to the previous Special Stages to earn extra lives. In addition, when returning to a Zone after the Special Stage, the player's Rings count is the same. Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Series Category:SEGA